Trip around the World
by t3hOliv3
Summary: Basically its about the Sk cast going to different places around the world...R & R...plz don't flame...Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trip around the World….

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing……………..

1Somewhere in the Asakura residence

"HELP MEEEE!"

"Come back here!"

"Anna stop chasing Horo around with a bat full of nails! You're killing him!"

"Yoh get out of the way!"

BAM!

"Otouto he told you to get out of the way…"

"Shut up Hao!"

"Ah, so he was raiding the fridge… again."

"Your lucky we even let you stay here!"

It was Sunday morning around 2 am and HoroHoro had been stealing all the food in the fridge...again.

"Help!" HoroHoro yelled over and over again.

"Tch, Baka Ainu..." Ren said currently drinking his fourth glass of milk.

"Shut up! AH!" Horo yelled when he was almost hit by the bat until someone switched on the light.

"Err…what happened in here?" Manta asked looking around. Horo was looking around like a crazy maniac while Anna was just walking after him. Yoh was on the floor being trampled by Horo every time he ran by …Hao and Ren just watched.

"Come on up you go, Otouto." Hao said pulling Yoh to his feet.

"What happened?" Manta asked.

"What do you think happened? That Baka Ainu was stealing food again."

"Why do you always blame everything on me?"

"Cause it's either you or him." Ren said pointing at Hao. "And this time it was defiantly you."

"How do you know?" Horo asked.

"You have food all over your mouth." Ren stated.

"Hmph. AGH!" Horo said as he got pulled to the ground

"Onii -chan! I told you not to steal their food!" Pilica told when she caught him with her net.

"I was hungry!" Horo whined.

"I left your dinner on the table, but you never came to eat it!" Pilica yelled in his ear.

"But I'm tired of eating that food…" Horo whispered to himself as he recalled he has been eating it for the last few months. It's good…but…eating it every day? It starts to taste stale.

"What did you say?" Pilica said in a harsh tone.

"Eating that food makes me tired?" Horo said pleading in his mind she would fall for it.

Like she'll fall for thatRen thought

Her food makes him tired? Yoh thought…

No, Yoh he said he's tired of eating her food.Hao told his brother.

"Oo… Who was that?" Yoh said looking around…

Hao slapped his hand on his forehead…

Baka…Hao thought

"Is that a bad thing?" Pilica asked.

"…Well then…err…I can't do anything when I'm tired." Horo said again trying to bluff his way out.

"Ok then from now on you will train first the eat!" She said as she started to drag him away.

'Ok this is not what I had in mind. He thought as he tried to get away...but it was no use.

Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped.

"Have you packed for tomorrow's class trip?" Manta asked them.

"…What class trip?"

"THE class trip…" Manta said.

"You didn't pack yet…did you…" Ren said smirking.

"Gah I forgot!" Yoh yelled as he ran for his room.

"We have to wake up at exactly at 4:15 tomorrow!" Anna yelled

"Yes Ma'am!" They all yelled.

Tsuzuku…


	2. Chapter 2: The Wait

**Monday at school**

**6:30 am**

"Ok class, today we go on our four week trip around the world!" The teacher announced as the class got on the bus to the airport.

Seating Chart (A/N: the other classmates are just temporary, for the seats ok.)(Classmates are my friends and I)

Left row: Right row:

Teacher, Tamao Anna, Pilica

Horo, Ren Manta, Yoh

Chocolove, Lyserg Cindy, Melissa

Olivia, Hao Krista, Mari

Kristy, JeanneAnne, Macchi

No one in back seats.

It has been two hours and Ren was really getting annoyed

"Oh Wow!" Horo said as he stuck his head out the window.

**30 minutes in to the ride**

"This sucks." Ren said to himself.

"Hey Ren, Aren't you having fun.?" Horo asked him

"No." Ren said in his usual tone.

"Why not?" Chocolove said from behind them as he started to poke at his hair.

"What is this world coming to!" Ren asked as he pulled out his Kwan-Dao and poked Chocolove on the nose.

"OUCH!"

Ren was getting more and more annoyed so his hair grew taller and taller.

"Hey calm down Ren we're almost there." Yoh told him as he pointed at the sign that said 'Tokyo Airport 1½ mi.'(A/N: I'm not sure if there is one...is there such thing as Tokyo Airport? If there is I don't own)

"..." Ren didn't say anything, but in his mind he was screaming 'THANK YOU GREAT SPIRITS!'

At this time, Cindy, stared at Ren through her dorky glasses. She stared, and stared, and stared...she looks at her totally cool mixed matched funky socks, and stares back at Ren…just kept staring…and staring…and staring….

**In the second to last row**

"Mari doesn't know why Mari is here." Mari said to the person next her who gave her a confused look.

"Hey Hao, do you wanna go scare people at the mall?" Krista asked looking at Hao with her freaky smile, it made her look like she was towering over the shaman.

"Uh………." Hao told her.

"PLeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"

"Class we're here." the teacher announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krista shriek.

The class cheered except Ren, Anna and Mari.(well duh)

in the Airport

"Flight 85 has been delayed, The Flight to New York City has been delayed." the announcer announced.

"WHAT!" The class yelled.

"Okay well then I guess we'll have to wait a while class" The teacher told them.

Yoh and Co. found some seats in the isle 33.

"So we're going to NYC first." Horo said to Yoh.

"Yup!" Yoh said in his regular cheerful mood.

"Yoh, don't think you not going to train on this trip." Anna told him

"Yea, onii-chan." Pilica told her brother.

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"Yup. You're still going to train Anna and I discussed it on the bus." Pilica said to them.

"B-but we can't go out unless the teacher is with us!" Yoh stuttered.

"Who said your training in the street!" Anna stated

"You're going to train." Pilica told them.

"But-"

"You're going to train!" Anna said with her cold voice and death glare.

"Y-yes Ma'am." they said.

**Few minutes later**

"How long do we still have to wait?" Ren yelled.

"A don't worry it'll only be a few minutes." Hao told him.

**3 hours 3 minutes and 33 seconds later**

"Oh yea few minutes! Few minutes! IT'S BEEN 3 FRICKIN HOURS FOR GODSAKE!" Ren yelled as he lost his patients and got up from his seat.

"Hey don't say the lord's name in a unholy manner!" Jeanne shouted glaring at Ren.

"Calm down Jeanne-sama…" Lyserg said trying to calm her.

"Ugh I'm starving..." Horo complained as he got up to look for a vending machine

"Here have some lunch I made." Pilica said as she gave him some homemade onigri.

"Um... It's ok...I'm ok now." Horo said nervously as he slowly backed away.

"Ok then." Pilica said cheerfully as she walked away to see if their flight was here yet.

When she left he ran over to Tamao to see if she had food.

"I made lunch for everyone this morning." Tamao said as she passes them out.

"Thanks I owe you one!" Horo said before giving her a hug and eating it all up in on bite.

"Heh...;" Tamao sweat dropped.

"One day he's going to choke and die." Lyserg said getting slightly annoyed.

"I hope that will be soon." Ren said glaring at Horo.

Everyone sweatdropped.

**15 minutes later**

"If I have to wait another minute I _WILL_ murder someone!" Ren yelled.

"Hey our flights here." Pilica said as she returned.

"Finally." Manta said after pacing around the isle.

"Flight 85 has arrived. Repeat Flight 85 has arrived," the announcer announced again.

"Okay here are your tickets, do you all have your passport." The teacher asked as she passed out their tickets.

"Yes!" The class yelled.

"Okay now go find your seats." The teacher told her class.

"OKAY!" The class yelled cheerfully except for Anna and Ren.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plane

**TehOliv3: Would you look at that…. I updated! XD that's very rare now ain't it?**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything….sadly…**

**On the plane**

"Grrr ...R23, where the hell is R23?" Ren said angrily. "Oh. God. No!"

"OH hey Ren!" Horo and Chocolove greeted.

And if you thought that was bad it gets even worse. R23 is right in the middle so that means...

"Crap." Ren said to himself while Horo and Chocolove were chatting away.

**30 minutes later**

"Wow it looks so cool! Everything looks sooo small!" Horo yelled with his face pressed against the window, Yes, Horo had the window seat, which meant lots of talking was going to take place very soon…

"Really!" Chocolove said leaning over to Horo, not like he hasn't seen it before he's just doing it to annoy Ren.

"Get off." Ren yelled as he pushed him off.

**Over to the others**

Anna was seated in H14, which was a window seat on the left, Yoh had I15 and Manta had J16.Jeanne had K27, and Lyserg was L28 seated in the middle row with Pilica, M29 and Tamao N30. While Hao, Macchi and Mari had somehow found away to sneak in to the First class seats.

**With Yoh, Anna and Manta**

"Do I really have to train on this trip." Yoh asked her pleadingly, he was giving her his most adorable puppy face.

"Yes, and don't give me that look." Anna said while flipping the channel on the headrest TV. (A/N: you know the planes that have a TV on every headrest.)

Manta had brought his laptop and was typing away things no one understood.

**Back to Ren, Horo and Chocolove**

"Shit." Ren said to himself cause the started to play cards, which went by very quick, cause every five seconds Horo would yell 'Cheat!', so the game ended quickly... But, then they pulled out another deck and played correctly. This was done to annoy Ren even more cause playing with two decks took way longer than one.

"Damn it." Ren thought to himself.

After a 5 hours into the flight everyone started to feel tired. Horo and Chocolove had fallen asleep on Ren's shoulders. At first he felt very uncomfortable and tried to push them off but they were practically clinging on to him while they slept, so he just let it go, and after a while he fell asleep too.

Anna had fallen asleep on Yoh's shoulder and Manta well just fell asleep in his seat cause he's not tall enough to lean on someone's shoulder (A/N: no offence but he's short!). Tamao and Pilica were asleep on their table things. Lyserg couldn't fall asleep at all because he couldn't stop thinking that he was who knows how many feet in the air and Hao was on the plane; Jeanne was peacefully asleep on Lyserg's shoulder. Speaking of Hao, He, Mari and Macchi were stealing stuff from the plane. (Cups, spoons, tea, coffee, knives, people's stuff any thing they could get a hold of .)

**3 hours later**

It was Ren had woken up and after a few minutes had gotten Horo and Chocolove off him.

"Finally!" Ren sighed, but then Horo woke up

"Oh Hey! Ren your awake!" Horo greeted.

"Damn it." Ren cursed.

"Oh, good morning Ren." Lyserg greeted drowsily, he was awake, but tired, he couldn't sleep the whole time cause of the reason mentioned before.

Anna had woken up15 minutes ago and realized that Yoh still hasn't woken up yet, the stewardess passed by and asked her what he would like.

"Um...could you wait a second?" Anna asked.

"Certainly." The stewardess said.

"Thanks, Yoh, wake up." Anna said as she shook him awake.

"What? Are we there?" Yoh asked rubbing his eyes.

"No." Anna told him.

"Then why'd you wake me up?" Yoh asked.

"Cause its Dinner." Anna stated.

"Oh, right." Yoh said as he sat up to tell the stewardess what he wanted. "Do you have oranges?"

"Um... Sure here your go sir." the stewardess said while passing him an orange.

"Thanks!" Yoh said grabbing the orange from her hand and started rolling it.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked him.

"No th-." Yoh glanced at Anna. She had on her infamous glare. "I mean she'll have a er…a salad."

"Okay, here you go sir." the stewardess said as she passed him his dinner. "Would you like a drink?"

"Um I'll just take some water." Yoh told her.

"Here you go." the stewardess said.

"Thanks."

Over to Ren, Horo, Chocolove.

Horo and Chocolove we're having a eating contest while Ren had just finished his dinner.

"God, stop eating so fast you'll choke! It's disgusting." Ren warned them.

"Den dare wouf be o poit in da game." Horo said through a full mouth.

"Yea!" Chocolove said almost spitting some food out.

"Sick." Ren just said with his face in his hands.

"Aw, Come on Ren you have to have some fun once in a while." Horo said after he swallowed his food.

"Whatever." Ren just told him.

Few minutes later, Ren looked at his watch, it was around 8:15, The pilot had announced that they were going to land, so they put on their seat belts. Chocolove had been babbling on and on about NY.

"My ears are hurting like hell!" Horo whined.

"It's the pressure!" Ren told him after hitting him upside the head.

"Right." Horo said rubbing he back of his head.

"Did I tell you New York is the best!" Chocolove told them.

"Yes, FOR THE LAST THIRTY MINUTES YOU IDIOT!" Ren shouted.

"Right... Hey Did I tell you that I love New York!" Chocolove said again. Ren was about to hit him again, but was too late cause Lyserg had gotten there before him by throwing a magazine at his head.

"Shut up already." Lyserg said sounding irritated.

"Hey we're landing!" Horo said in excitement.

"You too." Ren told Horo as he slapped the back of his head...again.

"Hey, stop your going to give me a concussion!" Horo said as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"I think you already have one from crashing into the inn's window so many times." Chocolove joked.

"Hey that's not funny." Horo said to him while trying to hit the back of his head.

"Ha you can't reach me, you can't reach- OW!" Chocolove yelped when Ren hit him upside the head.

"See that's how I feel." Horo told him.

"Hey it's time to go get your ass out of the way." Ren said angrily as he got up and kicked Chocolove's leg.

"Ow! Stop hitting on me!"

Ren glared.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hotel and Statue at NY

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING.**

**At the New York airport**

"So Ren how was your flight." Yoh asked cheerfully.

"It's sucked, like the whole rest of the trip will be." Ren told him coldly.

"Aw, Come on Ren this is going to be a great trip." Hao told him happily.

"Whatever." Ren said plainly.

"KIDS THE BUS IS HERE!" The teacher yelled though a speakerphone.

"Alright!" the class yelled.

The seating chart was the same as last time.

"Damn, I'm cursed." Ren said to himself.

**The Hilton**

"Okay, I'm going to choose your rooms so there are only 19 students and they will be in pairs of three's, but two of your groups would be of fours and one of twos (I can't put Jeanne-sama with Mari and Macchi they would definitely kill her even though the HanaGumi are three of my favorite characters)." The teacher announced. "So here, Anna your in room 268 with Pilica, Tamao and Jeanne, Yoh your with Manta, Lyserg and Hao in room 286, Now Ren, your rooming with Horo and Chocolove 278, While Mari and Macchi will share room 267 they are all on the 2nd floor..."

While the teacher was still talking Lyserg and Ren were twitch violently.

15 minutes later the teacher had passed out the card keys and they were heading to the elevator.

"GOD DAMMIT, I knew putting them on my team would come back to bite me in the ass..." Ren said still twitching slightly.

"Hey, wow we put together for this whole trip man we were meant to be on the same team." Chocolove told Horo and Ren.

"I totally agree." Horo said back as he pushed the button for up.

**Over to Yoh's group**

"I can't believe I'm going to share a room with my worst enemy for ONE WHOLE WEEK.." Lyserg thought in his head.

"Hello? Lyserg? Are you in there? Earth to Lyserg!" Yoh yelled in to his ear, which snapped him out of his trance.

"What?" Lyserg yelled.

"Hey, Lyserg clam down I don't bite." Hao said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea I know, you kill." Lyserg stated slowly backing away from him before running for the elevator.

"Hey not anymore! Wait come back you have the keys!" Hao yelled as he ran after him.

Yoh and Manta looked at them then at each other and started to burst out laughing. Then realizing they were going to be locked out of the room if they didn't go after them.

"WAIT FOR US!"

**Back with Ren's group**

**Room 278**

"COOL WE HAVE ANIMAL PLANET!" Chocolove yelled as he flipped on the channel.

"So basically we have cable." Ren stated as he put his bag on the bed he chose.

**Anna's group**

**Room 268**

"Oh wow this room is huge!" Pilica said in delight.

"Yea, I know." Tamao said while looking upon the city through their window.

Anna had flipped on the T.V. and was on the bed she chose. There was a knock on their door.

"Hey! We need to go back down to take the tour!" Yoh shouted from outside.

"Oh right we should go..." Jeanne told the others.

"Aw... ok." Pilica said.

**In the elevator**

Lyserg was screaming in his head 'God just kill me now! Scratch that kill the sinner.'

Lobby 

"Ok now everyone! Lets go take that tour." The Teacher yelled.

"Ok."

**On the bus**

"Ooh the Statue of Liberty!"" Chocolove said pressing his face against the window.

"Ok SHUT UP!" Ren said pulling out his Kwan-dao and poked Chocolove on the nose.

"GAH!" He said holding his nose.

"How many times did you shut up! Kisama!" Ren said angrily.

They got dropped off at the dock in front of the Statue Of Liberty.

"So now we take the ferry over to Elise Island."

**On the Ferry**

"I hope this small thing won't tip." Macchi said

"Mari doesn't think it would…" Mari told her.

"Does Hao-sama think it would?" Macchi asked Hao.

"No I really don't." Hao said.

"Not if he doesn't tip it." Lyserg mumbled.

**On the Island**

"It's sooo tall!" Yoh said staring up at the statue.

"Are we going up there?" Hao asked

"What do you think?" Lyserg said glaring at him furiously.

"Well I think that we are." Hao said grinning.

Jeanne glanced over to him and gave him an evil…I mean heavenly…err…um…glare as well. (a/n: is that even possible?)

"Ok class we now take the stairs to the top of the statue."

'I'm gonna die.' Lyserg thought wondering what was going to happen with Hao around… 'He might collapse the statue…no Lyserg don't think negative. Posithink!' (a/n: he's a bit OOC don't ya think?)

"Hey! Lyserg what are you thinking of so hard?" Yoh asked him.

"…Nothing just thinking about life." Lyserg said dully.

They reached the top and looked out the window.

"Hey are you gonna come or not?" Chocolove yelled to him

"Hold on! I wan ta ishs dish ot dog!" Horo said swallowing a mouthful of hotdog.

Yoh, Anna and Manta were looking out at the scenery.

"It's sooo cool!" Yoh said looking over the crown.

"I can't see a thing!" Manta said jumping up and down.

"…That's why they have those stools shrimp." Anna scolded.

"…I knew that." Manta said walking over to the stool.

Hao and Macchi were creating a scene by walking around the crown screaming random words, while Mari was just walking after them with Chuck in her hand. (That's something I would so)

Lyserg and Jeanne were admiring the view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lyserg said.

"Yea…" Jeanne answered.

"OK Class it's time to go!" The teacher shouted through the loud speaker.


End file.
